Invisible
by Ange Bleu
Summary: Kai is a teen who has given up on life. When a friend from the past shows up, will he decide to die or will he give life another chance? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Invisible  
  
By Ange Bleu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Lyrics are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey. I'm Ange Bleu. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review when you've finished. Be kind, please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Kai, Rei & Tala, in this fic is in Yr 12}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One!  
  
Diary.  
  
I hate this.  
  
Why am I forced to be in the company of these morons, day in and day out? I have no need of an education. I'm more educated then all of the fools who call themselves teachers!  
  
When will they realise I'm not like the others. I have no need for friends, for companionship. I am fine alone. Not with these talentless idiots who I call my classmates.  
  
As I understand the whole lecture that moron is saying, can I please just ignore him? And perhaps just write in my notebook?  
  
Please note: Although, I have a notebook that does NOT make me one of those geeks. I simply have a notebook to write down any amazing thoughts and ideas which may help future Hiwataris, who will look up to my brilliance.  
  
Kai Hiwatari Tuesday 6th, April, 2004.  
  
The blue-haired boy looked up from his notebook in satisfaction. His teacher cast an amused glance at the boy's fierce glare. His teacher knew how talented the Hiwatari boy was. But the boy was said to be mentally unstable and not be messed with. Therefore his teacher treated him like all the others.  
  
No-one knew much about Kai Hiwatari, but many rumours were circulated. Some said he was scarred from an murder attempt, which explained the odd blue triangle tattoos on his face. Others said he had witnessed something which no-one was supposed to know about and that the Government had bought his silence. However, the most- popular rumour said he was just an attention-seeker.  
  
The quiet, ebony-haired boy who sat a seat away from Kai knew otherwise. He had been on Kai's legendary team, The BladeBreakers. The boy was called Rei Kon and was believed to be one of the only people Kai ever spoke to. But it was as if Kai never spoke to anyone, Kai never said more then two words to Rei. As much as he tried to hide, it hurt Rei deeply. He had thought them to be friends after their World Championship win. But he had been wrong. Rei was no closer to Kai then they had been when they first started. The others, Tyson, Kenny and Max had long given up on trying to know Kai. But Rei refused to believe that. He was determined to know Kai.  
  
The boy in question was writing his scattered thoughts down. The words joined together to form a song, startling the writer. //What? // Kai thought, reading the words:  
  
Invisible.  
  
Am I here or am I gone?  
  
Why am I alive, when I feel dead?  
  
Am I really here or am I......long gone?  
  
Invisible.  
  
I know,  
  
It's not easy...to see me,  
  
To know me.  
  
Behind the facade,  
  
Is the real me.  
  
Find me, I'm here.  
  
//It sounds like....i want....someone to know the real me.... That's not true! I am alone and will always remain alone// He tried to clear his thoughts and continued to scribble in his notebook.  
  
The glares, the smirks,  
  
They're just a lie.  
  
The slashes on my wrists,  
  
They're no lie.  
  
This isn't the way to live,  
  
But how can I break free?  
  
// What??? My wrists???// Kai stared down at his wrists, the faint scars showing his attempt at...taking his life. It shamed him when he thought of that moment of his weakness; he had tried to...end it all. He hated himself even more when it failed. //What kind of fool can't even..... STOP IT!! // He shouted at himself silently. //You sicken me. // his cruel inner voice taunted.  
  
Rei glanced over at Kai, who was no doubt utterly bored. Rei gasped in shock as Kai sat blankly, obviously having some sort of inward struggle, Kai's fists were clenched tightly. //Kai! //Rei wanted to call to him. //What's wrong? // He longed to reassure him. Kai silently recovered and continued to write in the notebook he always wrote in. //I'd give anything to know what's in that notebook! // //Oh Kai! //Rei sighed and stared back up at the blackboard. Solving Algebra was easier then trying to figure out Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Kai continued to madly write in his notebook. The words poured onto the page in his precise handwriting.  
  
Hiding.  
  
Crying.  
  
Pretending the pain isn't there.  
  
But it's there and it's growing.  
  
Help me.  
  
I'm falling...  
  
//Help??? I DO NOT need help! Why am I writing this shit down??? I've finished with that 'friendship' crap. Friendship leads to trouble and sadness..... NO! Don't go there! // He shouted again inwardly. The bell rung, jerking him out of his confused thoughts. He grabbed his books and hurried out of the classroom, avoiding the curious glances of his classmates.  
  
Rei followed Kai out of the room, towards his locker. Rei wanted to ask what was wrong but Kai whirled around before he could say anything. Kai yelled furiously at Rei. "Why are you following me?" Rei flinched and answered quietly, "Kai. What's wrong? In class..." Kai froze and stared at Rei. Kai turned and replied coldly, "It doesn't concern you. Just leave me alone!" Kai glared at Rei and walked stiffly to his next class, leaving the mystified Rei behind. //Kai! Don't shut me out! I just want to help me! // Rei screamed silently. //What can I do? // Rei sighed and followed Kai to class.  
  
"Class! We have a new student joining us today." Kai's and Rei's teacher announced to the class. //Great!// Kai contemplated, // another moron to deal with// A tall red-haired boy walked into the room, casting a hostile ice-blue gaze around the class. Rei stared suspiciously at him. He seemed to be familiar. "Please welcome....Tala Valkov. Mr Valkov comes from Russia. Isn't that right, MrValkov?" Kai's head which had been resting on the desk, jerked up in shock. //Tala?// Kai thought, //what the hell are you doing here? // Tala rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes." "Not much of a talker, eh? Sit down, then!" Their teacher pointed out a seat next to Rei, who stared at Tala.  
  
Tala ignored the gazes and sat down. //Rei, huh? Guess it really is a small world? // Tala thought, wryly. //Wait...if Rei was here then the other BladeBreakers would be too// Tala cast a careful glance around the classroom. He gaped in shock as a pair of mahogany eyes glared at him. //Kai! //Tala continued to stare at Kai. Tala had last seen him in the World Championships. Kai had rejoined the Abbey and Tala couldn't have been happier. It had all fallen apart when Kai left the Abbey and rejoined The BladeBreakers, that pathetic excuse for a team. Somehow, they had managed to beat the Abbey's elite and sent the Abbey's founder, Voltaire into jail.  
  
A note appeared on his desk and Tala curiously opened it up.  
  
Hi Tala. It's been a long time. If you're thinking of talking to Kai, don't bother. He's really angry today. Well. Talk to ya after class, alright? Rei.  
  
Tala wrote back quickly to Rei. He passed it back carefully avoiding Rei's eyes. //How had he known? That I wanted to talk to Kai? // Tala mused. //Duh! You've only been staring at him, since you came in// his inner voice told him. //Wait, now is not the time// Tala sighed and stared listlessly out the window.  
  
//Tala? // Kai thought. //What the hell is he doing here? // Kai thought hard. //Why? // Kai finally found the conclusion he had been looking for. //Voltaire. He's here on that bastard's orders// Kai thought angrily. He looked over at Tala, who had been staring at him too. Tala tore away his gaze, but a faint red tinge appeared on his pale cheeks. //He doesn't look to good// Kai thought as he studied Tala carefully. //Tala's thinner and looks kinda washed-out// Kai mused, a hint of worry creeping into his thoughts. //What's he to you anyway! He's nothing! Don't waste your time on trash like him! // His inner voice told him, angrily. //He's nothing! Forget him! //The voice continued to rage at him. //Right// Kai absentmindedly replied. He stabbed his notebook angrily. //Why am I writing all this shit down? // He thought staring down at the pages filled with the eerie song written on it. //I'll finish it. And then burn it. Stupid song// Kai thought maliciously.  
  
I'm falling deeper.  
  
I need someone....to help me out.  
  
I need you.  
  
Help me.  
  
//I'm falling? What the? Man, is this song confused! // Kai thought bemusedly, while he tore out the pages the song was written on. //Whatever. Two more classes and I can get out of this hell-hole// Kai placed his head onto his desk and slept for the rest of the class.  
  
Rei watched the unspoken exchange between Kai and Tala, sharply. //Ha. Tala's blushing// Rei thought smirking. //Kai doesn't pay Tala anymore attention then he does to anyone else. Hmm. Wonder why? // Rei thought, watching Tala stare at his desk a little TOO observantly. Rei gazed over at Kai, he was studying Tala carefully. //That's odd. Why is Kai staring at Tala? He looks almost...concerned// Rei thought jealously. //Jealous, are we? // His inner voice asked, mockingly. //Me? No. Of course not! // Rei replied a little too quickly. Rei sighed and thought //Well nothing would ever come out of it. Kai doesn't love or even like anything//  
  
As he was walking out of the class room, Tala noticed a couple of notes left on Kai's desk. He curiously went over and picked them up and began to read them. //I didn't know Kai was.....suicidal. Shit! He never told me! // Tala thought as he reread the notes. He heard footsteps coming back towards the classroom. //That's Kai! // He thought panicking. //Wait! Finish it off// He hurriedly wrote down the last verse.  
  
I'm right here.  
  
See me.  
  
Watch me...fall.  
  
Help me up.  
  
Make me live again.  
  
He placed the notes back onto the desk and rushed out of the room, almost knocking Rei down. "Rei! What are you doing here?" Tala asked. Rei smiled and pointed to the textbook left on his desk. "I forgot that. How're you doing?" Rei asked casually as he collected his books. Tala replied, "Uh, fine. Its lunch right?" Rei answered happily "Yeah. Are you going?" Tala glanced over at the notes and replied, "Yeah."  
  
End of Chapter One!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well dahlins', what do you think? Please review!  
  
X Ange Bleu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you want to read some excellent stories, try these ones by my cousin, KOO (Kai's One & Only):  
  
Traditions PG-13 Romance/Drama  
  
Straight Eye for the Queer Guy PG-13 Humour  
  
This isn't life PG-13 Angst/Romance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* This fic is dedicated to my cousin, Cleo, as thanks for always being there for me. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**Invisible**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author:** _Ange Bleu_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Lyrics belong to me.  
  
**Warnings:** This is Yaoi, so if you have a problem with that, you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
**Pairings:** Rei/Kai/Tala Tyson/Max

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey.  
  
Sorry for this taking so long to be posted.  
  
Thanks to all those reviewed.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Review please!  
  
_ ** X Ange Bleu**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter Two**

(A/N: Anything underlined and in italics is what the character is thinking)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tala silently followed Rei down the hall way, while Rei chatted animatedly. Tala craned his neck to see a glimpse of Kai, but to his disappointment he couldn't find him. Rei glanced over him and smiled. "Looking for someone?" Rei asked and Tala jumped guiltily.  
  
"No... Nobody." Tala replied and stared at the floor, telling himself off for being so obvious. Rei grinned and led him to the cafeteria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pair of mahogany eyes was watching Rei and Tala, unknown to them. Kai peered over at the two, leaning against his locker, peering around the corner. _Wonder what they're up to. Whatever it is Tala looks uncomfortable with it._ He shrugged and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rei sat opposite Tala and watched him picking at his food. "Not hungry?" Rei questioned him. Tala looked up and answered "No. Take it." He pushed his plate over towards Rei. Rei pushed it back, staring closely at Tala.  
  
"No. You keep it. Tala you look half starved as it is!" Tala stood up and stalked off, leaving a mystified Rei looking after him. _What's up with him?_ Rei thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the end of the day Kai hurried out of the classroom along with the rest of his class. He was dying to get home. Today had been a terrible day.  
  
_Just like all the other days of my life. _He thought as he stuffed his bag with all his text books. A piece of paper fluttered down and he stooped to pick it up. _Oh, it's that stupid song. Wait._ He stared closely at the writing at the bottom of the page. _That's not my writing! Who the hell wrote this?_ Kai thought angrily.  
  
_Wait... I left it behind in the classroom. Maybe the person wrote it then? _He glared at the piece of paper, trying to think whose handwriting it was.  
  
_Whosever writing it is, I hope they didn't __realise__ it was my writing._ Kai thought picking up his bag and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Tala walked to the apartment the BBA had given him. It was home...until they caught up with him again. Tala shivered and pulled his white jacket around him closer. It was a cold day and the thought of them was enough to make anyone shiver. He let himself into the apartment and noticed a girl sitting perfectly still in a chair reading a magazine.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he yelled at the girl. The girl lifted her head and appraised him with dark eyes. She looked to be about his age, with long raven hair and tanned which contrasted with she wore which was a white hooded top, a white halter neck top, a white leather miniskirt, white leather knee high boots and a white bag was slung across her shoulder.  
  
She placed her magazine carefully onto the table in front of her and rose up slowly. She placed a finger over her mouth and asked "Why do you men always shout so much? Shhh!" the girl told him.  
  
Tala blinked and questioned her again, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Despite being only a couple of inches shorter she appeared pixie-like, but her sharp words soon changed that. She stared incredulously at him and replied "My name's not important, but since you want to know SO badly, it's Isha. You don't look very smart. Want me to sound that out for you? It's pronounced E- -shah! I'll be staying here for a couple of weeks, so you'd better get used to me."  
  
She circled him observing him carefully. "Oh, you must be Tala. I recognise you from the World Championships. You worked for that creep, Voltaire. And you lost, didn't you?" She asked at him, smirking slightly.  
  
Tala placed a hand over her mouth, "Shut up! Don't you ever mention THAT again! Do you hear me? Never again!" Breathing heavily he let her go and stormed into his room, slamming the door.  
  
She smirked and whispered "Sorry darling, but you're going to hear a lot from me about 'that'!" She let herself out of the apartment quietly, grinning to herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rei wandered home without realising where he was going. He was surprised to realise he was at home. _Huh?_ He thought confusedly. He stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.  
  
He had just finished when his younger brother came and sat next to him. "Hi Rei! Are you okay? You look funny." Lien asked his golden eyes searching his older brother's face.  
  
"Yeah. Just really tired. How was your day?" Rei answered ruffling Lien's hair. The four-year old grinned and held up a painting "I painted this! This is you, that's Driger, that's Tyson, that's Dwagoon, look Max! Over here is Draziel, that's Kenny and there's Kai and Dwanzer! And I'm standing next to Dwanzer! Look!"  
  
Rei stared at the painting, sure it wasn't a masterpiece, but you could tell who was who. "Wow! That's a great picture! Can I keep it?" Lien nodded and then grinned.  
  
"Thanks Lee. And you know what?" Lien shook his head and stared eagerly at Rei. "Everybody looks perfect! Look Tyson and Max laughing, Kenny and his laptop, me and Driger and Kai...." He trailed off and Lee became confused. "What about Kai? Huh?" Rei smiled and replied "He looks angry as usual!" Lien giggled and ran off to play outside.  
  
_What's up with Kai? I haven't seen him since fourth period. And what's up with Tala? Man, are those two secretive or what?_ Rei thought as he picked up his plate. _If only they'd tell me._ He thought as he dragged himself upstairs to his room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At that moment Tyson and Max weren't laughing, far from it in fact. "What? You like someone else...." Tyson murmured running a hand through his hair. Max stared at the floor and quietly answered ".....yeah." Tyson stood up abruptly and cursed.  
  
"Tyson, come on, please don't be angry!" Max pleaded, he had never seen Tyson so angry. "Damnit Max! Am I supposed to say how nice for you? Well I don't think so!" Tyson yelled at Max, who visibly flinched.  
  
"Tyson you're still my best friend...." Max started to say, but Tyson interrupted "Whatever Max. Get outta here!" Max walked out of the room and turned slightly and murmured with total sincerity "Tyson! I'm so sorry!" Max shut the door quietly and Tyson stared out the window his eyes filled with tears. "Damn." Tyson whispered, watching Max leave. "Damn!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai reached to open his front door, when it opened up and a smiling face peered out. The door was pulled back fully and a tall Eurasian man appeared in the doorway. He wore an untucked white shirt and a pair of black pants which had red and black paint splattered across them. His blue-black hair was spiked up and his cheek had a slash of blue paint across it.  
  
"Kai! You're home! Come on in!" the man called Yves gracefully moved out of the way and Kai stepped through. The twenty-one year old walked ahead of him into the living room where he turned to Kai, who had thrown his bag on the floor and was slumped on the couch.  
  
Yves sat across from Kai. "Bad day, huh?" he asked and Kai turned to glower at him. Yves laughed his chocolate brown eyes sparkling and kept talking "So cousin, really how was your day?" Kai stared hard at the TV and quietly answered, "Tala's here."  
  
Yves dropped Kai's bag and gasped. "You're joking!?!?!" Kai stood up; his eyes wide with an emotion Yves couldn't place and exclaimed, "No, I'm not! Do you think that.......Voltaire's sent him?"  
  
Yves scowled, "Maybe he's here for some other reason. Voltaire wasn't happy with him after the finals or us for that matter..." Yves stood up and walked out of the room, yelling over his shoulder "I'll be back soon." He paused in front of the hallway mirror to wipe off the blue paint of his cheek and grabbing his keys quietly left the house.  
  
Kai dragged his gaze back over towards the TV. This was how Yves and he acted around each other. They lied to each other and tiptoed around issues, but never discussed anything. He knew Yves was worried, but he knew his cousin would never say what it was, because Yves always thought of Kai first.  
  
Kai stared up at the painting hung above the mantelpiece. It was the only self portrait Yves had ever drawn of himself. It showed Yves leaning casually against a wall and staring deeply at something in the distance. Yves' chocolate brown eyes gleamed and his blue-black hair was ruffled, but it was his mysterious expression which intrigued everybody who looked at the painting.  
  
Kai tore his gaze away from the painting and watched the TV with deep disinterest. Kai curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isha sauntered past the crowd of school kids walking home. _Losers._ She thought, smirking. _I'll be drowning in losers like this bunch tomorrow at that school. Great. But it'll be nice meeting the infamous Kai…_  
  
She paused to glare at guy who was staring at her and headed for the park. _Bastard. It's his entire fault. If it wasn't for him. Raiyan would be here. But no, Kai had to be a self-obsessed jerk and keep Raiyan close to him_.  
  
She pulled out from her pocket a newspaper cutting and a picture. A picture of Kai staring smugly into the camera. At least that's what the expression Isha thought it was. If she had looked a little closer she would have seen the emptiness in his eyes and how he looked close to tears. She blinked back tears and shoved the picture roughly back into her pocket and opened the gate leading into the park.  
  
_Even though his grandfather didn't want Raiyan to interfere with his twisted little experiment boy. And Raiyan paid the ultimate price. Just because of Kai's little insecurities. _She collapsed underneath the cherry blossom tree and sobbed quietly, her arms around her knees, her head bowed. _I hate you Kai. I hate you!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Max pulled out his phone and dialed Mr. Dickinson's number. "Um...hello? Mr. D. this Max. Sorry I'm running a little late. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
On the other end of the line, Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and stared across at the man slouched in the chair in front of him. The man sat his fists clenched, but had a distinctly frightened look on his face.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed and replied, "That's okay Max. I'm in a meeting with someone at the moment anyway. See you soon. Bye." Max said a quick bye and ended the call.  
  
_Hmm. Wonder who Mr. D's in a meeting with._ Max mused walking past a couple of stores. A picture caught his eye. He stopped and read the poster.  
  
Want to be just like Kai? Just buy the limited edition Dranzer blade. Personally endorsed by Kai himself. Only- - -   
  
Max laughed at the exclamation that the blade was endorsed by Kai. _The guys who made that blade are going to be so dead when Kai finds out. Kai would never endorse anything, especially a cheap imitation of Dranzer_.  
  
He was pushed out of the way by two kids who stared longingly at the poster. One exclaimed wistfully "I wish I could buy that blade. Then I could be like Kai." The other nodded and Max couldn't help but say "Dudes, I'm sorry, but they're no-one like Kai."  
  
The first kid looked up at him and asked "Who are you?" Max smiled and answered "Max. From the BladeBreakers." The boys gaped at the blond. Max grinned and waved goodbye to the two and rushed off to Mr. Dickinson's office.  
  
_It's true. There really is no one like Kai._ He thought as he ran. Kai had been his obsession ever since he first met him. He had never said anything, but he worshipped Kai and any praise he received from Kai he never forgot.  
  
Max smiled nervously. He had always like Kai but he had never told anyone about it. He just watched Kai from afar. Today......... He had told Tyson he liked someone. Tyson.....well he hadn't taken it well. Max stopped in front of the BBA headquarters, panting slightly.  
  
Wonder what Mr. D. wants? He said it was important. Something about Kai......Max stepped into the elevator and pressed the tenth floor button. Max anxiously waited in the cramped elevator and rushed out when it stopped at Mr. Dickinson's office level.  
  
Max cautiously knocked on the door. "Mr. D.? It's me Max." He heard some noise inside the room and the door was opened quickly. Mr. D. appeared and gestured for him to come inside. Max stepped into the office, taken back as always by the various photos that lined Mr. D's office. _Man, Mr. D knows everyone. There's us, the Majestics and......is that the White Tigers and Rei? They all look so young_.  
  
Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and startled Max who was admiring all the photos in his office. "Now Max....." he started, but was interrupted by Max.  
  
"Mr. D......." Max started but he was looking past Mr. Dickinson now, at the guy who was staring at Max interestedly. Max tried to string together a sentence, but he was still totally trapped by the man's eyes, which seemed to be laughing inwardly at his sheer stupidity. "I.....uh......" Max stammered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

I've got a picture of Yves and if you want it just leave your email and I'll send it to you. I drew it in Paint, so it's not very good, but you'll get an idea of what he looks like. Oh and it's not the painting from the story.  
  
Please review!  
  
**_ X Ange Bleu_**


End file.
